The present invention relates to a device for at least partially compensating for the rebound impact of an automatic diaphragm in a photographic objective having a diaphragm preselector ring with a stop for preselecting the diaphragm aperture and a diaphragm control ring for actuating or driving the leaves of the automatic diaphragm.
It is known to at least partially compensate for the rebound impact, which is defined as the recoil generated by the impact of the diaphragm control ring closing the iris diaphragm of a photographic objective upon the stop of the diaphragm preselector ring, in accordance with the laws of elastic collisions, by providing a predetermined friction in the pivot bearing of the diaphragm control ring or by transmitting the kinetic energy to the diaphragm preselector ring. It is also known to eliminate the rebound impact by using so-called catch springs or straps which act directly or indirectly on the diaphragm preselector ring.
Another known approach is to attenuate the rebound of the diaphragm control ring with the "bumper block" effect, so that the effect of the rebound impact on the diaphragm aperture remains negligibly small. All of the known devices are subject to the disadvantages that no controlled damping of the rebound impact is possible and that the manufacture of the rebound damping means is difficult.